Charles and Mambo
Charles and Mambo Duckman (voiced by: Dana Hill then Pat Musick, following Dana Hill's death, and E.G. Daily): Duckman's Conjoined twin sons. Character They are child geniuses whose heads share a body. They view Duckman as a subpar and inadequate father (both true assessments), but love him anyway. Duckman can rarely seem to remember Mambo's name and has called him everything from "La Bamba", "Mandingo", and "Simba", to "Gumbel" to simply "Charles' brother." When arguing, they've been known to head-butt eachother, or strangle one another. In later episodes, occasionally one will attempt to commandeer their shared body, interestingly Charles is able to succeed in doing so multiple times, but Mambo only can on rare occasion. Like Ajax, Charles and Mambo don't have any friends. Anatomy Charles and Mambo are conjoined twins who's heads share one body. Their body is normal, and just slightly wider then average. Because they have two seperate necks, they also have two seperate spinal cords. They may also have seperate bladders because in Bev Takes a Holiday, ''Charles has to pee, but Mambo doesn't. They share only one kidney. Each twin controls the arm and leg on their side, but one might occasionaly be able to take over both sides, especially Charles. Talents and Interests Science The two's favourite subject in school. They regularly participate in the science fair, as well as performing multiple experiments and projects at home for fun. For example, they succesfully created a formula that could incorpratee all neccesary nutrition's for a child, in a single chocolate ho-ho. They were also fascinated with super-computers, because they were devoid of human error. They later concluded however that imperfection is a neccasary part of society, and that perfection in it of itself can be a flaw. Music Charles and Mambo play a modified tuba with two mouthpieces. In ''The Once and Future Duck, they produce a tuba tribute to dead rock stars who's names begin with "J", including a tuba rendition of Jimmy Hendrix's Foxy Lady. Family and Relationships Duckman Charles and Mambo see their father as an unfit role model, and are not shy about telling him so. The two also find his antics, especially his more sexually devious ones, embarrassing and shameful. Mambo says he wishes Duckman would reward his intelligence, and Charles wants him to nurture his sensitivity. They do love him though, but are much less starved for affection then their older brother Ajax. In Gripes of Wrath, ''they tell him that they've learned the most perfect parent, is an imperfect parent, as it creates the drive for improvement. After hearing the story of how he and their mother met, they hug their father and tell him they love him. Later Charles tells Amanda and Alexis, "when it comes to love, he's the smartest man we know." Beatrice Not much is known about Charles and Mambo's relationship with their mother, but in ''the Girls of Route Canal, ''they describe her as wonderful and the most incredible woman ever. Bernice There's no doubt that Charles and Mambo love their aunt Bernice. The two have fully accepted her as a subsitutee mother figure. Bernice's opinion of Duckman also has a clear impact on the two, as they have been taught by her to have very little respect for their father and to ridicule him whenever the oppurtunity arises. Ajax Charles' and Mambo's older brother. They get along well for the most part, but the two have been known to tease him for his stupidity, and in ''American Dick's ''Ajax teases them back for having two heads. In ''The One With Lisa Kudrow in a Small Role, ''Charles and Mambo are shown to know a great deal about their brother, and are aware of every place Ajax normally likes to go. Cornfed Charles and Mambo both refer to Cornfed as Uncle Corny, or Uncle Cornfed. They idolize him because of his vast amount of experiences, skills and abilities. Cornfed in return is usually very loving, protective and respectull towards the boys. In ''Bonfire of the Panties, ''Cornfed does take advantage of their trust in him, by convincing them to create an aphrodisiac for Duckman, something they felt was morally wrong until he talked them into it. This led Bernice to blame the entire situation on Cornfed, as he was the adult and should have known better. Gallery CharlesMamboWaterpark.jpg Charles_-_Mambo_simpsons.png|Charles and Mambo as Maggie Simpson Screen Shot 2015-01-08 at 3.52.24 AM.png|''Charles and Mambo in class Category:Duckman Family Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Duckman Characters Category:Characters